particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valusian Voivodeship
Valusian Voivodeship (val.: Województwo Waluzyjskie or Waluzja) is a voivodeship in the Republic of Valruzia. It is one of the 5 voivodeships in Valruzia which is the highest level od administrative subdivision. It was created with Administrative Reform of April 4245. Its capital is Nowogard and other significant cities are: Kninsk, Trebegowice and Uniatow. It is bordered with Kampania Voivodeship to the north, Chynberg Voivodeship and Ruzian Voivodeship to the east, and Gryfit Voivodeship to the south, and the South Ocean to the west. Valusian Voivodeship is third in terms of area among Valruzia's five voivodeships, with an area of 357.600 square kilometers and a population of about 20 million. Geography The voivodeship is located in the western part of Valruzia and borders: * Kampania Voivodeship - 434 kilometers. * Chynberg Voivodeship - 915 kilometers. * Ruzian Voivodeship - 235 kilometers. * Gryfit Voivodeship - 326 kilometers. and the South Ocean - 498 kilometers. The Valusian Voivodeship is located in the Great Plains and Lowlands region of Valruzia. The highest elevation point is Mount Dragon (Góra Smocza) at 256 meters above sea level and the lowest point is the Kninsk Depression (Depresja Kninska) at -2.5 meters below sea level. Agriculturally fertile soils cover about 55% of the region. The largest water reservoir is the Biron Lake (Jezioro Birońskie), 50 kilometers south of Nowogard. Majority Valusian Voivodeship is situated within the Libard river basin, which flows through Nowogard and Knisk. Voivodeship lies also within the basin of river Turycz, Barcz and Rosomat. Rivers Libard and Turycz are navigable rivers and are important communications routes. Transportation Valusian Voivodeship is a major transportation hub of Valruzia. Transcontinental highway networks and railways pass through the voivodeship. Most of the highways connecting north and south of Valruzia pass through the Valusian Voivodeship. The highway network surrounding the capital city of Nowogard is one of the densest in the country. The region is also home to the biggest airport of Valruzia by passenger traffic and one of the biggest in terms of cargo traffic in the whole of Valruzia - Nowogard Ignanski Airport. Two largest railways routes cross the region and its largest cities. Subdivisions of the Voivodeship Valusian Voivodeship is divided into 15 counties (4 cities with county rights, 11 land counties) and is home to Capital District (Rejencja Stołeczna) and the Capital City of Vlaruzia - Nowogard, which is also the capital city of the Voivodeship. There are 995 municipalities within the voivodeship: 234 urban municipalities, 352 urban-rural municipalities and 408 rural municipalities. The Capital District (Rejencja Stołeczna) which consist of counties surrounding Nowogard and two counties located in Kampania Voivodeship is the financial center of the country. Numerous enterprises and companies have its headquarters within the district. It is colloquially called banking district as National Bank of Valruzia and the biggest banks in Valruzia (f. eg. eMbank, Valfin Bank, Goldwal Bank) have its headquarters within the district. Another significant district which includes counties from Valusian Voivodeship is Central Valruzia District. Governors (Since Democratic restoration, 4644) Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. Category:Places in Valruzia Category:Regions Category:Voivodeships of Valruzia